bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Schwarz
| image = | race = ( | birthplace = , | birthday =21 July | age =23 | gender =Male | height =170cm | weight =75kg | blood type =AB- | measurements = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession =Musician | previous profession =Student | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = High School | spirit weapon ='Reishi Sword' | vollständig = | letz stil = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Nero Schwarz is a human who posseses quincy abillities, being born after his parents came to the living world, feering the destruction of the Quincy race under the Shinigami. Nero was raised as both a normal human and a Quincy, receiving both ways of education, he became a musician after finishing High School, not much time later, his parents died on a mysterius car accident. Appearance Nero is a jovial human, shorter then most of his age, possesing a skinny build, his skin is pale. His hair is light brown, medium sized, with a lock of it falling between his brown eyes. He's often seen wearing a long black coat with red stripes running though it, with a white shirt underneath. He also likes to wear a long black scarf, specially on cold days. He also wears black gloves, to discuise his sanrei glove. Personality Nero enjoys solitute, spending much of his time reading books or walking. He believes that knowlege is the key to everything, and as such seeks it with passion. Nero blames hollows for the death of his parents, and does not esitate on attacking and destroying them on sight, but he does not hunt's them, knowing the history on the quincy. He is a wanderer, going from city to city playing on his guitar, as he believes that music is a very powerful thing. History Under construction. Equipment Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Gintō take the form of small tubes, marked with a Quincy cross. Reishi is stored within the tubes as a form of liquid, which when released, can be used in various spells and incantations similar to a Shinigami's Kidō. Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō): A white glove that has the ability to resist reishi. It makes it harder for the wearer to gather reishi, however, if the Quincy wearing it is able to form their bow and keep it stable throughout, they will gain the ability to use Quincy: Letzt Stil by taking it off; though this can cost them their Quincy powers. Holzpuppen '''(German for "wooden puppets): Nero usually carries around several wooden puppets, and uses his Reishi Strings to control and manipulate them, some of them contain an explosive that can be trigged by burning the string, and some of them can be used to gather Reishi and transfer it to Nero throurgh the strings. Powers and Abilities Nero is a talented Quincy, easily cabable of taking several Hollows on his own. '''Swordsmanship adept: '''Nero has trained to use his sword since he was a child, thus becoming very skilled with it, though he has problems when fighthing opponents who posses a high level of ability. * '''Weiss: By creating another blade on his sword, Nero can shoot one of them, or use it to expand his attack strengh, though it also makes it harder for him to use the sword itself to full effect. * Weiss Stern: '''Nero creates four blades at the tip of his sword, each one pointing to a different direction, then trows them at his opponent, causing four times the normal ammount of damage, though he can only use it up to five times a day. '''Keen intelect: '''Nero has always focused himself on studying, and this holds true even when he fights, as he always studies his opponents movements, fighting style and abilities, looking for an oppening that can be exploided. '''Geist Saiten: Nero can create several strings made of Reishi, that he can use to cut, tie, burn or even control his enemies, though they need to be very weaker them him, or he can use them to control his Holzpuppen, allowing him to overhelm enemies. * Kreis: Nero surounds his enemy in strings, then burns them, trapping his opponent inside a fire circle, though this is a powerful ability, it consumes all of Nero's strings, and takes two hours to fully recover. * '''Blauer Geist: '''Nero surounds himself in strings, and harness them, using his blood as a cataclysm, though this is a powerfull defensive technique it wounds him very much, and consumes all of his strings, and wounds him, rendering him useless for about three days. '''Blüt: '''Nero is capable of using Blüt, but cannot use it for more then ten minutes before resting, what would cause him to constantly lose stamina, making him pass out in fiveteen minutes. Category:Characters Category:Quincy